The primary purposes of this project on aging are: (1) to investigate perceptual retention and interference; (2) to determine under what conditions age differences in retention are affected by interference; (3) to ivestigate processes of interference and perception; and (4) to describe age changes in nonverbal memory. The study in progress this year involves estimates of age changes in memory for designs.